The development of modern computing technology has led to an increase in development of computer applications. Such applications relate to various types of technology used in every aspect of life. In many examples the applications are configurable such that a user may select preferences, settings, and/or the like to customize the application. As one example, a user may want to configure settings of a camera, such as to adjust the quality of video capture by setting the frames per second.
Settings relating to a camera or other application and/or components may include a complex intertwining of dependencies. For example, changing the frames per second may introduce limitations on the resolution at which the camera captures video, and/or may further impact available shutter speeds, for example. Numerous other settings may be dependent on one another. In current examples, users may be prompted via a user interface with error messages indicating the desired or input setting is incompatible with other settings, and that one setting or the other must be changed. The user must then revert back to a previous setting, or in some instances, navigate to a different menu or configuration screen to change the conflicting setting. As another example, the user may see a desired option disabled or grayed out and made unavailable for selection. The user must in some examples ascertain why the desired setting is unavailable, navigate to the appropriate menu or view to identify the dependent setting, and change the setting accordingly so that the desired other setting may be configured.
Because of the widespread availability of mobile devices, which may include relatively small display screens and/or limited user input components, displaying error messages may be intrusive to the user of the device. The user may become distracted and frustrated with numerous messages appearing on the device display as the user attempts to configure the device and/or application and perform a task with the device. Furthermore, navigation amongst numerous menus may provide for poor user experience.